


The Full Package

by Melkur_Mistress



Series: The Missy and Ainley Adventures [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Making Plans, Missy is the full Time Lord package, aftermath of kink, nothing graphic, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: A quick story where they quite naturally explore physicality with each other. Not graphic, mostly aftermath.





	The Full Package

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next stories already written so will upload those ASAP. This held it up because I was originally going to go full on E rated with it, but I decided to keep it closer in theme and rating to the general series, so I have put it as an M rating to be cautious and implied what they have done together instead. It’s likely more of a T though, so if you’re not into smut it’s a safe enough read.

 

It had been a long day of Doctor Watching - eventually Missy had decided to get up from her comfortable velvet cushion that was the Master, and get some popcorn. They had laughed together sharing memories and stories about the Doctor as they switched between screens, enjoying a non stop Doctor viewing marathon.

Smiling, Missy stretched and yawned, “we came into your TARDIS to take a little vacation, but I think it would be rather pleasant to enjoy some more time together before we are admired by the masses. What do you think dearest?”

The Master smiled at her, his hand rubbing circles on her back, “quite agree my dear, who knows when or if these points in our timeline may cross again - we should not waste a single moment in such delightful company.”

“Glad you agree,” she said. “Oh we shall be worshipped and adored - eat and drink and be king and queen of our world  - but hypnotism only - no wiping out the population, if we can agree to that then we shall have a lovely time.”

The Master nodded, “I can agree - mass hypnosis is working well, and I feel no need to kill when it is not necessary or amusing - I would hate for you to be unhappy with our time together.”

“How very considerate - thank you my dear. Now, I believe we were discussing your future - and how I am the..” she paused to bring two fingers to her lips, placing a kiss before passing her fingers to his lips with a firm press. “Full package.”

“Why yes, and I do believe that self exploration is a worthy past time,” he said as he stood. “Let us adjourn to the bedroom.”

Missy smiled and stood, this time taking his hand as they walked together through the corridors until they reached his room.

She looked around with a smile, memories knitting together and attempting to pull back apart at the same time. She closed her eyes momentarily and sat on the end of the bed.

“Are you quite alright Missy?” he asked, standing in front of her with a frown.

“Yes, yes. Two of us here together - my memories are confused - I remember being you and seeing this through your eyes, but the memory is fragmented.”

“I see, and what do you remember?”

Missy opened her eyes and met his with a dark lust, “how good I looked through your eyes, naked and spread on the bed, how we exhausted each other for hours and hours. How I will love every delicious thing you do to me and how we loved fighting for control.”

The room was instantly filled with tension at her words as the Masters expression darkened, matching her own as he stepped closer, nudging her legs apart with his and standing as close as possible. He bent down, his hands grasping her ankles before running his hands up her legs, pushing her skirts up as much as possible, exposing more and more flesh as he moved.

When he reached the top of her thighs, he rested his hands firmly, her skirts so bunched up that it was an inconvenient pool of fabric. He inched forward, his lips close to hers as he spoke in a  low voice.

“Strip for me.”

Missy smirked and whispered against his lips, “make me.”

He felt a flash of heat shoot through him at the challenge in her words and smiled darkly, motionless. His intent gaze matched hers as they both stayed absolutely motionless, heart rates accelerated - the only sound in the room, their rapid breath.

From her seated position she mentally calculated the difficulty in gaining the upper hand, and opted instead to make a move he could counter, and then redress the balance. She smirked as she stood with lightning speed, placing her palms flat against his chest and shoving him toward the wall.

As she expected, he quickly grasped her wrists and reversed their positions, propelling her backwards until her back collided with the wall. She broke free of the grip on her wrists and took his face in her hands, kissing him hard, laughing as he pushed her hands away in response. He quickly took hold of her wrists and pinned her arms above her head with one hand as his other ran up the column of her throat.

Missy made sound of pleasure as his grip tightened, and brought her knee up, rubbing against his crotch.

They both laughed as he used his body to pin her against the wall, their bodies pressed deliciously close as they kissed deeply and passionately.

* * *

 

 It was hours later that they finally exhausted each other - both impressed with the others stamina and appetite.

 

Missy laid draped across his bed, her hair loose - the slight ache where he had held her hair in a tight grasp, pulling her head back as he took her, barely noticeable after he had moved on to work his magic with his tongue.

“I was always good with my mouth - nice to be on the receiving end. Not many people in the universe can say they’ve had the pleasure of doing _that_ with themself. You are _such_ fun,” she said, as she rolled to her side and propped herself up on her elbow, smiling at him.

“An absolute pleasure Missy - I fear we may both be a little sore, I admire your capacity for endurance - you seem to enjoy pain even more than I do,” he said as he sat down beside her, his hand moving to stroke the red marks he had caused on her ass and thighs.

“Mmm,” she said, smiling as she grabbed his other hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing the angry red marks where he had made a delightful show of struggling against her restraints. “You are quite impressive with your endurance also my dear.”

They both laughed as they looked at each other with the greatest affection.

“Might I suggest we do not merely have our fun and then part?” he said.

“Oh? What would you suggest?” she asked.

“Travel with me for a time - amuse ourselves together - we do appear to be quite wonderful company.”

“Oh that _does_ seem like a good idea,” she said as her fingers intertwined affectionately with his. “I think we shall have the most amusing fun.”

“Yes, my dear Missy,” he said with a laugh. “Let us not part for quite some time yet. In fact, I think I already have a plan or two forming.”  
  
“Me too my dear Master,” she smiled. “Me too.”

"Does yours perhaps involve our dear Doctor?" he asked, with an amused smile.

"Oh, it might do. For a change," she said with a laugh.

"Yes, we simply do not involve the Doctor in our plans enough do we?" he asked and began to laugh.

Missy pulled him down onto the bed, laughing, plans forming in both of their minds as they settled into each others arms.

 


End file.
